Cries of agony
by CuteDogs
Summary: The yu-gi-oh gang is going to a trip with their class to the Blackhill mansion. People says that the house is haunted or is it far worse than that? No pairings but may be hints of it. HORROR FIC  DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody here's a new story that I'm writing right now. Don't worry I'll update the Night of Egypt when I get some ideas but now I'm lacking some.

After seeing a lot of horror films with my sis I got inspiration to write one since I love them so much. After seeing Paranormal Entity which is based on a real event, This film was filmed by the family to show what happened inside the house when the 'devil' or what it was scared everyone.

Inside the house happened a lot of frightening stuff and all of that scared both me and my sis well almost me since I thought this was fake and I could see an cameraman filming it. When the film was over there was a text saying this film was given by relatives of the family and that everything that was shown was not fake or anything.

Anyway this is where I got the idea of making a horror fic. This fic won't have any official pairings but it will have some hints in it. There will be no Anzu bashing in this story.

I don't own yu gi oh or the characters. This is just FANMADE!

Cries of agony

This is a story that happened a long time ago in a city called Domino was something that was going to change the history of this city. We have all heard stories about vampires, ghosts even about werewolves. All cities have had something mysterious and when it come to Domino it have a haunted house.

This house has been abandoned since the early 1500 century and no one else had moved in after it or even put their foot on it. There have been rumours that the last human who had been living there died by an weird way. When the doctors made an autopsy they found nothing. Absolutely nothing, no heart, no lounges, nothing. Not even one single organ and what the weirdest thing was that there haven't been one cut on the body and the human was only 30 years old.

Ever since then everybody took distance from the house and slowly everything around it started to die. The trees died and had no leaves growing from it. The garden turned grey/brown but the only thing that stood up was the house. The house was quite big. Even bigger than the Kaiba mansion.

Today it's the 13 of October and this day would change it all...

Katsuya Jounouchi stares at the teacher with horror when he said the forbidden word. No I'm not talking about food if you think that's what I'm implying. Anyway Jounouchi turned pale and his pal Hiroto Honda looked at his friend and shakes his head but even he was a little nervous about it.

Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, Otogi, Masaki Anzu, Yugi Mutou who are also in the same class as Honda and Jounouchi looks at the teacher and listens carefully.

"So tomorrow we teacher has decided that we will have our trip to the Blackhill mansion (aka the haunted house). We are going to stay for two days so pack down some of you belongings that you need and we'll meet outside the school gates for the bus to get us there. I'll give you more information after the break we are going to have now"

Everybody around the room started to talk with their friends and for Jounouchi he stayed perfectly still on his seat looking as pale as a sheet.

Honda waves his hand in front of his friends face and stares at him "Are you okay? You look kinda pale like you have seen a ghost"

"Oh forget it Honda" Anzu said as she stands in front of Jounouchi "Jounouchi have some difficulties with scary stuff. Take it easy on him"

"Anzu's right" Ryou said as he got to them "Give him some time to get trough the shock and he'll be allright"

//_Yugi_// Yugi looked over his shoulder and saw Yami standing next to him. Looking kinda confused /_Yes Yami_/ Yugi said trough his mindlink that he and Yami shares. Everybody else couldn't see Yami or hear him since he's 'living inside of Yugi.

//_Why is Jounouchi, how do I say this. Like someone put a spell on him when the teacher talked about the Blackhill mansion?_//

7_Jounouchi doesn't like things that are scary. Like curses and when it comes to the Blackhill mansion people says that it is haunted_/ Yugi explained

"Oh C'mon Jou" Malik said as he sat on the chair next to him "It's just rumours. An house can't hurt you. The only way it can if you step on a rotten plank and you'll fall down to an certain death-"

"Don't listen to Malik. He's just likes to make lives miserable to others" Honda said as he stares at Malik.

"But he's right. A house can't harm you." Otogi said as he put his arm around Honda's shoulder. Honda turns his eyes at Otogi and glares at him as he lifts the arm off his shoulder. "I would appreciate if you keep your hands off me Otogi"

"I'm not either happy about going there" Ryou said as he stares down at the floor. "I have heard a lot of rumours about that house and some of them are really scary"

((_Don't be such a coward Ryou_)) Ryou flinched as he saw a blond albino boy transfer right in front of him. The boy looked kinda like himself except that his eyes could make you cringe and get you scared (_Don't scare me like that!_) Ryou said trough his mindlink that he and the other scares.

((_It's only a house_)) The brown eyed albino said ((_I have been into more scarier things than that!_))

(_You have but I've not Yami Bakura_) Ryou said back.

Ryou and Yugi wasn't the only ones having who had someone who they share a body with. Malik had one also and he was the in sanest of em all.

[[_Hey Malik_]] Malik sighed and crossed his arms over his chest [_What is it now Marik?_]

[[_I've been thinking and-_]]

[_Oh god don't say it! Evertime you say that you have been thinking or made an plan it always turns out bad_]

[[_Oh c'mon you haven't even heard about the plan yet_]]

[_I don't want to know it_] Malik said back

[[_Okay then. Then I'll show you_]]

Malik saw the image in front of him and he put his hands on his eyes and shouts "Marik stop it. Keep your image to yourself!!!"

Everybody in the room stares as Malik and sweat drops. Only Yugi, Ryou, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu knows about... let's call them yami's that Ryou, Yugi and Malik have.

Jounouchi feels that someone is staring at him and he turns his head towards the direction and there he was. The big CEO of the Kaiba corporation, -say something and I'll make your life miserable- Seto Kaiba. Jounouchi sent an death glare at him and turns his head back to his friends.

"Hey isn't Kaiba over there" Anzu said as she looks at Seto "I wonder why he always sits alone" she says as she starts to think.

"Maybe it's because nobody likes him" Jounouchi said as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I don't know Jou. Kaiba have many fangirls" Yugi said.

"I have seen those girls. They are out of their minds" Anzu said as she huffed

"Weren't you one of them over a month ago-" Honda stopped talking as he saw the glare Anzu were sending on him. Immediately he shut his mouth and gulped.

"Yeah they really are predators" Malik said as he finally got Marik to stop showing him the image. "Don't they have something else more important to them than stalking Kaiba?"

"I know what you are talking about" Otogi said as he nods "I have fangirls and I have kept telling them there is only one important person to me. They aren't easy to get rid off"

"For the last time. That was a joke" Honda said as he got up from his chair.

The group blinked except for Otogi who stared at Honda with a crushed heart "Oh how can you say that?" He said dramatically "You said the words of love and now you are dumping me" Yeah a real drama queen.

Honda growled "We weren't a couple in the first time!" he went silent as the entire class stares at him. He let out a laugh and sat down on his chair and slowly slides down.

"Well the fangirls aren't going to save us from the Blackhill mansion." Ryou said as he finally got Yami Bakura to stop arguing with him "Kaiba's fanclub is probably trying to get paired with him when we are walking inside the mansion"

"Oh yeah. We are going to walk in couples" Anzu said as she smiled.

Malik could feel Marik smirking and he know what was waiting in the mansion when he and his partner would walk in there.

"Okay everyone sit down on your places" the teacher said as he walks snide the classroom and stands in front of them. "We have some rules during this trip and the first one is no bullying, second walking inside the mansion as we get there without the teachers approval is strictly forbidden, thirds the one who you get paired with during the trip cannot be changed. Okay any question" Someone coughed, a pen got dropped down to the floor and Seto Kaiba turned a page in his book that he was reading.

"I'll take that as a no. Okay the one who you will get paired with is completely random. I'll put up a piece of a paper on the blackboard and the half of you will write on it and see who your partner will be. You can't see till after you've written your name who your partner will be so the first one to write is Ryou"

[On the paper there will be half of the names on top of the paper and the others must write under it to see who they will be partner with. Now if Ryou wrote and above his name would say Yami Bakura they would be a pair]

Ryou got up from his chair and walks in front of the class and stares at the paper and looks where he should put his name. He lifts his pen up and writes his name down.

One after one when the half of the class had written their names down the teacher took the paper that covered the other half of the names off and you could see clearly who your partner would be.

Ryou was paired with Yugi, Malik with Anzu, Jounouchi with Honda and Kaiba with Otogi.

"Okay these will be your partner for the trip. We will meet here tomorrow eight in the morning"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

That was the first chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it so far.

Is someone interested reading the rest of it?

Reviews are welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

It was like the teacher said everyone was there, eight in the morning outside the school gates. Still unaware that something terrible was going to happen to them when they step inside the bus towards the Blackhill mansion.

Yugi and Ryou watched as Honda was having trouble getting Jounouchi inside the bus. It was quite amusing to Malik who were standing nearby. He laughed and laughed until Jounouchi snapped and started chasing him around the street yelling that Malik should stop laughing or he would die a painful death.

"Jounouchi stop chasing Malik!" Yugi and Ryou looked to the side and sees Anzu standing there yelling her lounges out "Friends aren't supposed to give death threats to each other!" she groaned.

"No use Anzu" Honda said as he joins his friends "Nothing can get trough the thick head of his"

"Why hello darling"

"AAARGH" Honda shouted as he felt two arms wrapping around him. He took a hold on one of the arms and pulled it, sending the poor creature flying in the air and lands on the hard asphalt.

"Keep your dirty hands for yourself Otogi!" Honda shouted as he gaps for air.

Otogi who were now lying on the ground sat up and starts to rub his forehead as he makes faces of the pain.

Some girls who were standing nearby watched with horror at Otogi as he gets up from the ground. The girl in the lead turns herself towards the group "Did just Honda call Otogi's hands dirty in a good way or bad?"

The girl in the back shouts "He just insulted our dear Otogi and hurt him! Let's get him!"

Yugi, Ryou and Anzu watched as the girls starts to walk towards their direction and they knew what is coming.

"Honda I think you should take cover right now" Ryou said

Honda turns his head towards them and stares questioning "Why?"

Anzu points towards the girls who have now grown in size, walking towards Honda. "Or else you will have Otogi's fangirls tearing you apart"

Honda turns his head towards the mass of girls and then back at Yugi, Anzu and Ryou "I guess I'll see you later" and he made a run for it. The girls saw Honda running away from them but it didn't stop them. No they started running after him.

"Excuse me" Otogi said as he started running after Honda "Stop chasing my beloved!" he shouted.

"I'm not you beloved!" Honda shouted back.

Yugi, Anzu and Ryou sighed as they watched Honda running away from the mass of girls with Otogi running behind them trying to get them to stop, Jounouchi running after Malik giving him death threats. Yes this morning couldn't get any worse they all thought.

"Why am I always surrounded by idiots" Seto Kaiba commented as he stares at the running people. "Well I'm not surprised about the mutt and the fangirls- when I think of it the entire school is idiotic"

Jounouchi made a halt and he turns towards Kaiba and clenches his fists "Hey rich boy! I'm not a mutt! And did you know you just called yourself an idiot" a wide smirk grew up on Jounouchi's face.

"Don't try to act smart you will only hurt yourself. The bigger words the harder the fall will be" Kaiba said as he walks towards the bus.

Jounouchi grits his teeth's as he glares at Kaiba "Oh yeah, well-"

"Oh give it up Jou" Malik said as he puts his arm on Jounouchi's shoulder "Kaiba's right. You'll only hurt yourself"

Jounouchi slowly turns his head to the side and glares at Malik as his left eyebrow twitches "Do you really have a death-wish or something?"

"Oh will you look at the time" Malik said as he takes his arm back from Jou "I have an appointed meeting right now" Jounouchi watches as Malik starts to run away from him.

"Yeah you better run!" Jounouchi shouted as he once again started to chase him.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

After the teacher got Otogi's fangirls to stop chasing Honda they finally could get everyone inside the bus. Kaiba growled for himself as he glares at the one who is sitting next to him. Not only would he have to be Otogi's partner _he_ would also have to be sitting next to him inside the bus.

Otogi wasn't neither happy about it since his 'beloved' was in the back of the bus with Jounouchi while he was in the front with Kaiba.

"Since our idiotic teachers got the idea of putting us together I'm going to make some things clear. Firstly I would appreciate that you would keep your mouth shut. Second I don't want to hear anything about your love life, I've heard enough about it in class. Third- will you just shut it!" Otogi flinched back as Kaiba got up in his seat and death glares at two girls who were his and Otogi's fangirls who sits right behind them. The argument about who were the hotter one Otogi or Kaiba and that went really on Kaiba's nerves and he snapped.

The two girls flinched as they saw the death glare Kaiba was giving them and they screamed. Everybody in the bus lifted their heads and stares at the direction where the screaming came from. Kaiba looked around the bus and glares "Don't you have anything better to do?" Directly everyone went back to what they were doing since they didn't want to get Kaiba's wrath over them.

Otogi shook his head as Kaiba sat down on his seat "You should really try to relax sometime Kaiba"

Kaiba turned his head towards Otogi and stares at him "Did you say something?"

"Yeah I did say something" Otogi said as he crossed his arms over his chest "I want my Honda!"

Kaiba facepalmed as he let out a groan in annoyance "Curse the one who put Otogi as an annoyance for me for the next two days"

"I believe it was Otogi himself. He wrote his name under yours"

Kaiba looked up and sees Malik hanging on the car seat's backrest grinning at him. "Change that to two annoyances" Kaiba mumbled.

"Kaiba you can't give the blame on Otogi. If you are going to be together during the trip then you two should be co-operating instead of bickering." another head popped up next to Malik.

"Anzu me and Kaiba co-operating that would be like oil and water. Remember our businesses are rivals" Otogi pointed out. "And I would be much more happier if I would have been with someone else than with Kaiba, like Honda for example"

"There he goes again" Kaiba muttered as he let out a groan.

"Yeah love you too" Kaiba eyed Otogi suspiciously. "What?" Otogi said as he stares back at Kaiba "Did you really think I meant it? Please Kaiba I have better things to do than to actually believe that you exist right here right now. In my world your kind doesn't exist"

"Now that was cold" Malik said with a grin as he made thumbs up.

Anzu hit Malik on the back of his head with her fist "Don't encourage them to fight!" Malik were about to talk back to Anzu but she pulled him down from leaning on his seat and it wasn't a gently pull no it was a really rough one that caused him to fall flat down on his seat.

Kaiba tried to block out the arguing Malik and Anzu were now having. It wasn't easy since Anzu had this kind of voice that could travel trough thick walls and you could still hear her voice like you would be standing right next to her.

"If I survive from this trip from hell I will never complain about Mokuba playing his games with surround sound in the middle of the night"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Sorry for the really long wait but I'm back to write this again. I'm not going to quit writing this since I don't want to abandon this and leave it uncompleted. Also it wouldn't be fair to you readers who want to read the rest of it.

So I've decided to man myself up and complete this and defeat the writer's block who is now clinging onto my leg *hissing noise from the writers block monster* Um yeah anyway… If I'm too slow on the updates just keep nagging on me to get the next chapter done.

Also I'm thinking about changing the name of this fic but this will have to do for now. Suggestions for a name for this fic are welcomed ^^

I guess that's it, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I'm going to try getting this monster off my leg.


	3. Chapter 3

After the long and uncomfortable trip to the haunted mansion they could finally get out of the bus to stretch their legs. It took almost two hour for them to get to the house since the road to it was bumpy, had a lot of sharp turns and did I remember to mention about the deep ravine next to it?

Every student picked out their packing and gathered at a place nearby where a teacher told them to go to when they got their stuff from the bus. When everyone was gathered the teachers started to give them the plan of the day.

Their history teacher held up a fabric bag in her hand showing it to everyone and then points her other hand next to her showing a pile of more fabric bags "We'll be camping outside during our stay here. In these bags you will find big tents that you will have to put up in groups. In one tent there will fit 4 people however the girls and the boys sleep separately. So putting up the tents is the first thing we do but let's decide who sleeps in what tent. Those who are in pair with the same sex you will be sleeping in the same tent of course." The teacher smiled as she threw the tent in her hand to the nearest student "Tent number one. You will share tent with…" she picked up a piece of paper and looked at it "Your partner, Dan and Peter" When they all got to know which group they belongs to they all went to the camping place.

The camping place was a big open area with forest surrounding them and they had a river next to them from where they could get water to drink from. The place looked like an ideal place to camp on if it weren't for the haunted house behind the forest.

Honda sighed as he watched Jounouchi and Kaiba argue how the tent should be put up. They were almost ripping the tent into pieces when they were trying to put it up "Guys I have an instructions map in my hand" he waved the paper in the air trying to get their attention. The other students around them were almost done getting their tents up but his group were still in the first stage. He let out a sigh as the arguing wouldn't seize for a long painful time. And they would be here for two days! Two painful days…

"How's it going Honda?" Yugi sat down next to his friend and watched at the same scene as him.

"As you can see I would be grateful if I get a roof over my head for the night. You're already done with yours?"

"Were done" Yugi smiled "Thankfully Ryou have camped when he was younger so he knew how it should be put together"

"Why couldn't I have been in your group instead of being with these people"

Yugi looked around when he noticed one person missing "Where's Otogi? Isn't he in your tent group?"

Honda also looked around searching for the boy "He was here just a minute ago. I wonder what he's planning" he said while scratching his chin wondering what Otogi doing.

"What makes you think that he's planning something?"

"Since when isn't he planning" Yugi rolled his eyes at the answer.

Meanwhile somewhere else…

Anzu picked up some wood in the forest for their campfire. Seeing some sticks on the ground that is perfectly burnable in front of a big bush she leans down to pick it up.

"Hi Anzu!"

"Uuwaaa" Anzu screams and falls backwards causing her to land on her butt. The firewood that she was holding on was sent flying all around her. "Otogi don't do that! You scared me!"

Otogi who have his head peeking out of the big bush stares back at her "Sorry for that. I didn't mean it to happen"

Anzu let out a sight when she gets up from the ground and brushes off the dirt she got on her skirt and then starts to pick up the scattered firewood. Otogi walked out of the bush and helps Anzu to pick up the wood. "I know that you didn't mean to scare me Otogi just don't do it again by the way why are you in the forest and aren't you supposed to help your group to put up the tent?"

"Well I got tired from Kaiba and Jounouchi's arguing. Can't they ever consider to not argue. It would make many peoples lives easier and Honda was too busy to get them to stop argue so I went out for a walk to clear my mind from the shouting." Otogi said while handing the pile of wood he had gathered to Anzu.

"I don't know what's going on between them. It has been like this since they first met each other. Want to join me back to the camp?

"Sure" Otogi smiled "Also I wouldn't want to miss out when Kaiba tries to put up a tent."

At the camp Honda facepalmed when he saw the scene in front of him. Yugi just stared curious and wondered how in the world could they get into that state?

"This is so embarrassing" Honda murmured as he hid his face in embarrassment.

Otogi and Anzu walked out of the forest and walked right to Otogi, Honda, Kaiba and Jounouchi's tent place to see if they've made any progress with the tent. What they didn't expect was what Kaiba and Jounouchi were doing right now. At first Anzu and Otogi stared speechless but then they started to laugh.

"Get away from me bastard" Jounouchi shouted as he tries to free himself.

Kaiba tries to move as he speaks "Stop moving so I can-"

"Like hell you will! I can get out by myself without your help!"

Anzu dries away a tear that was caused by laughing too much "How in the world did they get wrapped in the tent together?"

The scene was quite funny for the viewers since both Kaiba and Jounouchi were wrapped in a tent so that they weren't able to move and now they were lying on the ground trying to free themselves but it only made the tent to wrap itself more tighter around them.

"Well" Yugi said while thinking "It started when the both pulled the tent at their own direction and then afterwards came the weird part. Someone stumbled and caused them both to fall on top of each other and the rest was just confusing. They just ended like this"

"I find this really entertaining" Otogi said while sitting down next to Honda "Kaiba humiliating himself there is no way he could humiliate himself more" A grin came up on Otogi's face and he starts fishing for something in his pocket. He pulls up a small black box and walk up to Kaiba and Jounouchi while grinning widely "Think fast" a bright flash made Kaiba almost blind and he had to blink a couple of times until he could see normally. "This is a really good photo of you Kaiba, I wonder what I could do with this…"

"Don't expect you to get away that easily dice boy. When I get out of this mess this moron made not even your personal doctor could find out who you are after I'm done with you" Kaiba tries to pull himself free but the tent holds him on place.

"Nice shot Otogi" Malik popped up right next to him and grinned "But wouldn't filming it be much more entertaining"

"Shouldn't we help them?" Ryou asks when he get to the place and sees what's happening.

"Nah" Malik says "For once Kaiba-boy should try to get out of this mess by himself" Kaiba twitched by the name Malik called him. Since when did Malik hang around with Pegasus?

"Why won't you two just work together to get out of your mess" Anzu offered but was replied with a loud no. "Fine then you can stay like that until someone helps or you get out of there by yourselves. It's your pick and by what I'm hearing its going to take a long time until someone helps you and by that Otogi will have sent that picture to the media and a lot of other places"

The words seem to have sunk at least to Kaiba who were now trying to boss Jounouchi around to get them free quicker well at least him so that he could destroy the evidence Otogi is having on his cell phone "I don't like it as much as you do but on the picture you are also in it"

"So what?" Jounouchi huffed.

"If that picture gets to the papers and on the internet who do you think the paparazzi and the TV will annoy except for me. And you know what kinds of word twisters those people are. Imagine the headlines" Silence filled the air and all kinds of headlines popped up in Jounouchi's head. Oh the horror he thought when he realised it.

It didn't take long to convince Jounouchi to cooperate with Kaiba and soon they were free from the tent and miraculously the tent was still in one piece. After getting the photo deleted from Otogi's phone who were protesting trough the time they went back to get the tent up. This time there was less arguing but they were still doing it but not as much as before.

As the sun was starting to set and the students had gathered the firewood they would need for the night everyone gathered around the fire for their dinner and to warm themselves up. After when everyone had eaten their food on the plate the teachers handed out the manual for tomorrow's schedule.

"The plan for tonight is to settle in our surroundings" The history teacher said as she pulls up her backpack on her lap and pulls up a flashlight. With a click it lit up and she put it under her chin "I think it's time for some ghost stories don't you think?"

There were some students who pulled themselves a little back, the others cheered and Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea Estelle" an old man in his late fifties said while fidgeting with his fingers.

The history teacher Estelle grinned as he put and arm around the man's shoulder and pulls him closer to her "What's that I'm hearing afraid for some harmless ghost stories? I think we can handle it right kids of course I'm not forcing anyone to sit here to listen if you don't want" The students didn't move and Estelle took that as they wanted to hear some ghost stories "Alright now here's the rules for this little game of ours. This flashlight determines who is going to tell the story and when you're done you throw it to the next person at random. I'm starting it since I'm already holding it now lets see what story I should pick…"

Jounouchi moved around uncomfortably since he absolutely can't stand ghost stories and now he is forced to listen to them well the teacher had said that they could leave if they wanted but since no one else didn't walk away and he wouldn't want to be teased about since this would last until he either changed name and moved far away from Domino or until he was lying in his grave unless they would continue even after his death… Also Kaiba was there also and he wouldn't give him the pleasure to tease him about his fear for ghost stories and other scary stuff.

"Ooh this is a good one" Estelle smiled evilly as she looked around the campfire. Jounouchi cursed himself for not walking away now he would have to deal with his nightmares from the stories. "There was a large mansion that resembles the Blackhill mansion but in a country far away which was built by the wealthiest family for 170 years ago. The mansion looked like a normal house on the outside but at night on the inside the devil walked loose." Some girls grabbed each others hands while the guys who were starting to get scared tried not to show it. "The family who built the house died one after one screaming in pain and when the police finally arrived they were met by a horrendous smell. When they opened the front doors the walls were painted red by their blood. Their headless bodies were placed by the kitchen table like they were having breakfast and when they found the heads they were hanging from a chandelier in the lounge. The police thought it was a serial murderer who murdered them and soon the house was on sale waiting for its next victim. A man named Sebastian moved in the house and when the night fell he walked to his bed and fell asleep. An hour later he heard noises from the walls and in the room above him. The noises turned into biting sounds and scratching sounds. The man backed up in his bed trying to get away from the walls and then one of the walls gave in. It was nor a living or dead as it pulled his legs over the floor trying to get to the man. Sebastian ran to the door but it was locked and he couldn't remember locking it when he entered the room. The living dead pull itself closer to Sebastian and when it was a metre away from him he could see its face. Sebastian backed up against the door and felt that something was sucking him in and when he turned his head he could see the house was starting to swallow him alive. When his neighbour knocked on the door at morning and when nobody answered he carefully opened it and walked inside. The house seemed normal at first sight but when he walked in the living room a big star was drawn on the wall and on the star…" Estelle smirked as she stared at her scared students "He found Sebastian's body nailed up with missing eyes" the students screamed. Estelle giggled "My, my, you don't have to be scared of my little story. After all the mansion in my story resembles at appearance to the Blackhill mansion so there is no way that house could do it, or would it?"

"Estelle you are scaring the students!" the old man said "There is no way the Blackhill mansion could do it!"

"Okay, okay." Estelle said while smiling "Next person" she threw the flashlight at a random student and the evening went on like this until it was time to go to bed.

When everyone had gone to their tents and was already sleeping Jounouchi is having a hard time sleeping. Those ghost stories are already glued in his head and the images wouldn't go away.

"Squirm more and you will be sleeping outside with the wolves"

Jounouchi gritted his teeth "Annoy me more and you will be sleeping outside Kaiba"

"What did the so called ghost stories get to you?"

Jounouchi sat up and glares at Kaiba who were force to be sleeping next to him and since he claimed to get the wall part of the tent, Honda was sleeping soundly next to him and next to him was Otogi. "Why would I be scared of some made up ghost stories?"

Kaiba sat up and smirks back at Jounouchi "Well one your hands are clenched so hard that they have turned white, two you are sitting tensely, three your pupils have grown in size and four-"

"I'm not scared!" Jounouchi shouted and that caused both Otogi and Honda to wake up.

"What's all the shouting about?" Honda said while trying to keep his eyes open.

"Nothing except your friend is afraid of ghost stories" Kaiba said.

"Am not!" Jounouchi protested

"Care to prove it?"

"Eh what?"

Kaiba straightened his back "To prove that you aren't scared of ghost storied by sleeping in the Blackhill mansion until the sun comes up which is about…" Kaiba lifted his phone up and looks at the screen "…8 hours away"

Jounouchi turned pale at the thought of staying in the haunted mansion for 8 hours it was either proving his courage or being a dog with a tail between his legs.

"But we aren't allowed to walk near that mansion without a teachers permission" Otogi said when he finally found the part of his brain that storages his words.

"What is that I hear? Are you also scared of ghost stories Otogi?"

"What are you?" Otogi said back with a questioning eyebrow. "I bet that you don't dare to stay inside there until the sun gets up"

"The only way to find out if any of you are scared mice's is that all of us walk inside and the first one to run out first when the sun is still down will be proclaimed a coward. Anyone dropping out?" Kaiba said while looking at the others.

When no one said no they all grabs their jackets and shoes and gets out of the tent. Outside it was a chilly night and there was no one except them outside. As they sneak past the tents they see Malik walking towards them "What are you doing out here?" he said.

"I could ask you the same" Jounouchi said while staring at Malik.

"Can't I go out to do my business but why are you here?"

"Kaiba dared us to stay in the Blackhill mansion until sunrise" Honda said trough a yawn.

Instantly Malik's eyes widened and he smiled "Could I join it sounds like a lot of fun"

"Seriously?" Honda said.

"Yup" Malik grinned widely.

"What's this ruckus about?" Ryou popped his head out of the tent and stares at the group outside.

"Were going to sneak inside the haunted mansion" Malik said while the others facepalmed. Now their plan has been found out, not that Jounouchi was sad about it now he wouldn't have to walk close to that place.

"Hey Yugi they are sneaking to the Blackhill mansion" Ryou said while trying to get Yugi awake by shaking his leg.

"huh wha?" He said while slowly sitting up.

"Yeah think we should join them?" Ryou said

Jounouchi stared with wide eyes. His plan has failed.

So now the group of four have turned into a group of seven. They got close to the forest that leads to the haunted mansion but was stopped by a voice "Hold it! You aren't allowed to walk inside the forest" The group turns around and sees Anzu glaring at them.

"Well I guess that's it" Jounouch said. "No haunted mansion tonight"

"Are you chickening out?" Kaiba said.

"Who is? Not me" Jounouchi said quickly trying to cover up what his mouth just said. He walks inside the forest and the others follows him. An Anzu watch as the group walks inside the forest and she couldn't believe that they just ignored her. "Guys wait for me. You aren't allowed to go in there" she ran after them.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Let the horror of this fic begin, no more mercy for anyone *_insert evil laugh_* lame ghost story in this fic is a lame ghost story.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and also before I forget it you can read how the writing for this story goes at the bottom of my profile and any other updates ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys wait!" Anzu shouted after them "We aren't allowed to walk inside the forest especially at night! What do you think would happen if the teachers finds out?"

"If you are that worried about what could happen then why are you following us?" Otogi said.

Anzu shut her mouth and looks down at the ground "Well someone has to make sure you guys don't do anything stupid…"

"Anzu are you trying to hide something" Malik said while walking right next to her eyeing her. Instantly Anzu starts to stutter.

"I- I'm not!" The group stops and turns to stare at her.

"The girl is afraid to walk back alone" Kaiba stated as he continues to walk.

"Does it really hurt you to be a little nice?" Jounouchi shouts at him.

"Let's state the obvious: We are seven so we have someone who can keep an eye on you. What's keeping Anzu from going back is that she doesn't have to be eaten by a bear or a wolf when she walks back"

"A-a wolf…" Anzu stuttered as her face turned pale.

"If Anzu want to join us let her do it. It's her own choice anyway" Honda said trough a yawn. "I don't think one more person won't do a difference" Everyone turned towards Kaiba who stares back at them.

"Fine" He said "As long as she doesn't get in the way"

And finally they were able to walk towards the haunted mansion. The walk there was silent and the only sound you could hear was an owl hooting nearby.

When they walked out of the forest the house was welcoming them by standing right in front of them with the moon shining right behind it lighting up the surroundings for them. They stopped right in front of the gate and stares at it.

"Was it just me or did it suddenly get colder?" Anzu said while holding herself trying to get warm.

"I felt it too" Yugi said while eyeing the house closer.

"Well then shall we" Otogi said as he made the way towards the front door.

They pushed the creaking door open and were met by darkness and dust. Slowly everyone walked inside trying to see their surroundings unsure what haunts in the shadows and dust.

Everyone jumped when the door behind them shut itself leaving them in the pitch black darkness.

"Well that was unexpected…" someone of the group said.

"Can someone please find the light button or something or else we will stumble into each other or get lost"

"Who stepped on my foot?"

"See what I mean"

"How can there be electricity in this ancient house? None of what you are saying is making any sense"

A source of light lit up the corner with Anzu standing there hovering over one of those ancient candlestick made out of silver. She lifted it up and turned towards the group. "It's not much but at least we have a little light" she said.

"Thank you Anzu" Yugi said. "Let's find some more of those candlesticks so that we have more light sources"

"Sounds like a plan" Honda said as he opened the closest door to him. "Anzu hand me that candlestick" Anzu walked over to Honda and handed him it and peeked inside the room behind his shoulder.

The new room was as dirty as the first one. The furniture was covered with white/greyish sheets with a thick layer dust and the windows were covered with heavy curtains. The group walked inside the room cautiously trying to be as silent they could be.

Jounouchi was starting to get irritated because he could feel someone getting to close to him. "Otogi could you stop walking in my back!" he whispered.

"What are you talking about? I'm not walking behind you" Otogi said who were walking right behind Anzu.

"Yugi?" Jounouchi asked again.

"Not me" Yugi said

"Malik?"

"Um hello I'm walking in front of you" Malik said

"…Kaiba?"

"Why would I do that" Kaiba said

Jounouchi stopped and now he could feel someone almost hanging on his shoulder, he swallowed. "If none of you are walking behind me then who- who is hanging on my shoulder?" He turns his head slowly towards the direction where he feels the weight and his eyes goes wide in horror

The screaming caused the others to turn around expecting to see something horrible. They didn't see anyone or anything. Jounouchi had disappeared into thin air. Honda, Yugi, Anzu and Yugi shouted out his name but they got no answer.

"I'll go to the hallway and look if he went there" Honda said as he went for the door.

"Did anyone see something before Jounouchi disappeared?" Yugi asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Do you think that he… escaped…?" Otogi thought out loud.

"He wasn't in the hallway" Honda said as he came back into the room. "I tried to look outside but the door was locked… what?" Everyone turned to stare at Honda who stared confused back at them.

"Let's split up and find him. It's the fastest way" Anzu said and the others agree except for Kaiba who just stood there like there were no worries in the world. After they found some more candlesticks they split the group up like this: Anzu/Malik would search on the first floor, Ryou/Yugi would be on the second and Kaiba/Honda/Otogi will be walking on the third.

As the two last groups headed for the stairs it was obvious that it was starting to rot and as Malik said earlier: step on a rotten plank and you'll fall down to a certain death. Falling down was one thing but falling down to your death wasn't that appealing to anyone of them.

"I vote for Otogi to walk first" Kaiba said.

"Why me? Are you scared that we are going to abandon you upstairs while we others go back to camp" Otogi smirked thinking that he got Kaiba twirled around his finger.

"One less annoying annoyance and two: then you would just lose the game if you woul run away from here"

"You know what. I'll go first" Honda said already tired from all the arguing he had to go trough from the start of this trip. If this would stop it then fine he would go first and if he would fall down to his death at least it would be quit. He took a hold of the reeling rail and took his first step, nothing happened. He walked up two more and the planks hadn't even bent or made a cracking sound. Feeling a little more confident he stared to walk up normally and when he was in the top of the stairs he looks down "I'm up"

When everyone was up on the second floor the group split up once again and Honda, Otogi and Kaiba headed for the third floor.

Yugi and Ryou walked towards the first door and opened it and let the candle stick light up the room. "Looks like a bedroom" Yugi said while taking a closer look at it.

((_This room just look fallen_)) Yami Bakura said as he transported inside the room ((_Like the Pharaoh's mind_))

Yami also transported inside the room and death glared at Yami Bakura /_Watch your mouth tomb robber_/

((_I'm so scared that my legs are shaking_)) Yami Bakura said with his words dripping with sarcasm ((_You hold no power over me Pharaoh. I'm a free spirit in this world._))

Both Ryou and Yugi sighed as the spirits continue to argue with each other. Thinking that they were lucky not being tree and if Malik would have been the third of their group hell would have been broken.

Meanwhile somewhere else…

Anzu and Malik have already gone trough the first five door and none of them were giving result. They opened door number six but as the previous ones this was just as empty.

"Just how many doors does this mansion have?" Anzu huffed as she crossed her arms trying to get a little warmer "It's freezing cold too"

For once Malik agreed. They stopped in front of the next door and looked inside; they have made it to the kitchen. Walking inside they looked around.

"What an ancient kitchen" Malik said while he looked at the stone stove.

"Look there's another door" Anzu pointed to a door far back into the room "What do you think is in there?"

[[_I bet there will be something waiting for us_]]

Malin rolled his eyes [_What makes you say that?_] Malik could feel the spirit smirk

[[_I'm a spirit and I can feel something waiting for us on the other side. I bet its Freddy Kruger. I've always wanted to meet him_]]

[_For starters he only exists in movies. And I thought you hade to be asleep to be able to meet him_]

"Are you coming?" Anzu stood in front of the door waiting for Malik to come.

"Yeah I'm coming" Malik replied and pushed Marik out of his thoughts. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

Marik was disappointed and stares at the creature in front of them [[_It's only a woman_]]

Anzu and Malik stands still in the doorway staring at the woman who holds her head down with her long black hair covering her face, the white gown hanging on her small body like a sheet.

Anzu motioned Malik to go back slowly trying not to make a noise to provoke the woman to attack them since her hands were dripping blood! The door closed on them and made the loudest noise you couldn't imagine it could do.

The woman turned her head towards them breathing heavily. If you thought her hands dripping blood was scary then you would have seen her face. Her head only barely hanging onto her neck by a tiny piece of skin. She made a gurgling sound when she noticed Anzu and Malik.

"Maybe she'll leave us alone if we get away right now" Anzu whispered when she made her way to the door.

[[_Malik I'm disappointed! I was expecting something scarier than a head hanging from her neck! I mean what does it take to get someone who can kill someone without mercy who does something more original than a-_]] The woman raised her hands up and blades grew out of her fingers. She grinned wickedly when she stares at her pray [[_Oooh I'm starting to like this turn of events_]]

"Anzu hurry up and get that door open!" Malik shouted as the woman in front of them dragged herself closer to them.

"It won't open!" Anzu panicked and tries to forcefully open the door but it wouldn't open a millimetre.

Malik watched as the woman started to sprint towards them. Malik pushed Anzu from the door and the blades hit the door.

Anzu looked horrified at the creature while trying to drag herself away from her while whimpering. Malik stares into the woman's eyes. She leans closer to Malik and pulls her blades off the door.

"Malik run!" Anzu shouted as she threw a old vase at the blade woman. The vase hit her back and glares over at Anzu while making hissing noises.

Droplets of blood fell down to the floor. Malik looked up and sees Anzu coughing up blood. The woman had her blades pierced trough Anzu's stomach. She pulls her hand out and Anzu falls down to her knees and drops down lying on the floor.

The woman lifts her blades to her mouth and licks the blood off. Malik stares with horror at Anzu's body.

Up on the third floor Honda's group were about to enter their first door. They peeked inside and sees a lot of books and shelves. They walked inside taking a look around since the library is huge.

"I wonder the one who lived here was able to read all of this" Otogi thought out loud.

Kaiba started immediately to look at some books and flipper trough some pages. Honda walked deeper inside and stopped by an armoured guy.

"Kaiba now's not the time to be reading!"

Honda could hear Otogi shouting at Kaiba and of course Kaiba ignored him but put in some of his own remarks. Shaking his head Honda leaned more closely to the armoured guy and he swore that it was staring back at him. Then suddenly it turned its eyes at him.

Otogi and Kaiba looked the way the screaming came from and they could not see Honda anywhere. Otogi was on his move towards where he saw Honda last. Kaiba put his book back in the shelf and followed after. They couldn't find Honda anywhere…

"I swear that this was where he last was" Otogi said

"Well he isn't now" Kaiba replied as arrogantly as he could.

"It's your fault!"

"How does this make my fault. If you wouldn't have been your stuck up self and complaining everything I do then you would know where he went!"

"If you hadn't been so arrogant we wouldn't have been in this situation!"

A pair of eyes stares at Kaiba and Otogi as they argue and it thought how fun this would become since it have been a long time since someone walked inside the mansion. Letting out a giggle the thing disappeared.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Writers block trying to hit again. That little monster sure is stubborn .

I was really close to bite my fingers off because of the frustrations the writersblock gave me.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and the next chapter we'll be following Ryou and Yugi's group.

Remember R&R


	5. Chapter 5

[[_Marik_ _speaks_]]  
((_Bakura speaks_))  
/_Yami speaks/_

* * *

"You know it would be really nice if you could be quiet for a moment" Ryou muttered as the two spirits continue to throw some really bad words at each other.

((_I won't stop unless the ex-pharaoh says I'm right!_))

/_That's because what I say is right! You are throwing around nonsense about how Cleopatra was a man hunter_/

Bakura got a big grin on his face ((_Didn't the ex-pharaoh get any attention from Cleopatra? That must be why he is so bitter because he couldn't get any from her_)) He stopped in front of Yami's face as he made kissing noises.

/_That's absurd! Now why would I want _any_ from her? She had a spouse_/

((_She had way more than one. Mark Antony, Julius Caesar and many more_))

/_And how do you know that she had more than that unless you-/_/ Yami sent a glare at Bakura who grinned /_No you didn't_/

((_What a surprise I got something but you didn't who had access to the palace. I think I deserve a medal_))

"I have an idea" Yugi said with a smile "How about me and Ryou look on this side of the hallway and you two can go to the other side"

"Sounds like a great idea Yugi" Ryou said

Both Bakura and Yami watched as they disappeared to the opposite direction where they were supposed to go /_Wait a minute- Hey! Can they actually do that?_/

((_Well they are walking away from you_))  
/_As usual I have to explain things to you. Our souls are connected with their bodies so it would mean that we can't be inseparable and yet they can walk away from us with us standing on the same spot_/

((_Good riddance. This is the first time I can do whatever I want_)) Bakura looks around ((_I wonder if I can lift up things with my own power_))  
Yami lifted an eyebrow as he watched Bakura walk towards an very old vase trying to test out his newly found out skills /_Aren't you the slightest worried about what is going on?_/

Bakura poked the vase off the table and grinned ((_Why should I. If I get the chance to do whatever I want I will take the chance..._)) He lifted his eyes and stares at Yami  
/_What?_/  
((_Nothing, just wondering if it is possible to push someone down the stairs_))

/_You can't kill someone who is already dead and don't even think about it_/  
((_Who said anything about killing someone?_))  
/_Well for the fact the way you were staring, the tone you were using and why would someone push someone down the stairs for fun_)) Bakura opened his mouth but Yami was quicker /_Yeah you would but let's just go find Jounouchi so that we can go back to camp_/  
((_Not gonna happen ex-pharaoh. I won't spend the time that I can do anything I want. I'm going to find something more fun to do instead of finding that poor excuse for human._)) Yami watched as Bakura started to walk away towards the stairs and heard him mumbling something about a basement? With not many options to choose from he went after Bakura trying to somewhat control him back to their mission but Bakura just replied that he could not control people anymore.

When the two spirits had reached the hallway Yami still tried to get Bakura do as he wanted instead to go on some weird treasure hunt as Bakura had called it except the weird part.  
((_Where exactly are we going?_)) Yami asked as they passed the same room a second time and then a third.

/_Silence unknown ghost!_/ Yami stared questioning at the name Bakura was calling him /_I'm trying to sense something_/ He stopped in front of a bookcase and stared at it for a second before starting to push it to the side.  
Yami sighed (((_What are you doing now? Trying to find some hidden treasure behind it?_))  
Two figures fell out when Bakura pushed the bookcase to the side and fell flat down on the floor. /_It had to be you two didn't it?_/  
[[_You try to run away from a crazy woman with blades instead of fingernails. She almost cut me_]] Marik said while rolling onto his back.

"Says the one who is already dead" Malik said under his breath as he got up from his feet. He looked where they came from trying to see if the woman is still chasing them. "Looks like we are safe for now. Ok who is in here?" Since Malik can't see any other spirit except for Marik and he knows that someone is with them.  
[[_Just Bakura and the has-been_]] Marik replied.  
/_What happened to you and what is that scary woman you were talking about and where is Anzu_/ Yami asked since he didn't see if Anzu had followed them. Marik passed the question to Malik so that he could also hear what Yami had asked them.  
[[_Anzu is dead as a brick at least when we last saw her_]]  
"Can't you be a little more sensitive about her death." Malik sent a glare at Marik "We just lost one of our friends not that I expect you to react a bit but you could be a little more sensitive handing out the message"

/_Wait Anzu is dead? When and how did it happen?_/  
[[_That's where that crazy I wanna stab you to death woman comes. And I did try to warn you about someone standing behind that door_]]  
"You said that Freddy Kruger was standing behind there not that thing!"  
[[_Well they did almost look like each other. They both have blade fingers you know_]] Marik said while shoving his fingers and made a weird finger movement. After explaining things to Anzu's death they started to explain their escape plan…  
"So after it had stabbed Anzu Marik had found a second door where we could escape trough. We walked trough the door which lead to a long and narrow hallway. I was running in the front and Marik in the back and the woman almost got Marik"

/_Wait she could see Marik and _touch_ him?_/  
[[_She was really close splitting me into two. Spirits doesn't walk safely in this world anymore_]]  
"We almost hit an dead end and that's where you came in. The wall in front of us opened and we threw ourselves trough it. I guess that's it" Bakura turned himself towards Marik and smirked ((_Seriously, Freddy Kruger_))  
[[_Wouldn't you want to meet him?_]]  
((_Well it would be interesting to meet the man who can kill people in their sleep and not get caught for it_))  
"I have given up all my hopes for you now Marik" Malik muttered  
/_Maybe we should try to find the others and tell them what's going on. There is definitely something weird going on in this house_/

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"Where did those two go?" Ryou said as he and Yugi looked inside the last room on their floor trying to find the missing spirits.  
"Maybe they went to look at the other levels?" Yugi closed the door behind them. "The others should also be done by now"  
"I hope nothing have happened to them even if they are spirits also this house is giving me the creeps"

"Let's head upstairs and find Kaiba, Honda and Otogi" Yugi and Ryou went for the stairs and walked up. Still no signs of anyone close by. A sound got their attention and they walked where the sound came from. The sound started to sound like voices and they stopped in front of two big doors and looked inside.

The first thing they saw was Otogi pinned up to the wall by swords and Kaiba right next to him.

"I think I'm starting to loose feeling in my arms" Otogi whined. Kaiba sent Otogi a look and shook his head.

"Can't you be any more annoying"  
"Excuse me for not having any feeling in my arms. You could easily get down if you would just take off your jacket but no you are just afraid that the small girl will coma back and play with her knives again"

"I'm not afraid of a little girl with pointy knives. I'm not going down when a three headed dog is wandering around trying to attack us"

"Hello?"  
"Hi Yugi, Ryou" Otogi smiled. "What made you to get here?"

"Mostly to check if you guys are alright" Ryou said. "Do you need help to get down?"  
"And why are you up there if I may ask" Yugi said

"Small girl with knives and a three headed dog that's what" Kaiba said as he looks around "They are hiding somewhere inside this room"  
Yugi and Ryou hurries up to Kaiba and Otogi and helps them down from being nailed up on the wall. "Okay let's hurry out of this room and-"  
"You don't want to play with me anymore" A small girl stepped out from the shadows and pouts at them. Both Otogi and Kaiba flinches back but Kaiba denies that he flinched. The little girl took one step closer to them while holding onto a small teddy bear in her arms like it is her treasure. "I don't want to be alone anymore" She let out a sob "I hate being alone in the dark by myself. I'm scared" tears started to stream down her cheeks and she hugs her teddy bear.  
"It's her" Otogi whispered behind Yugi "Don't fall into her trap like we did."

"I want my mommy" The girl cried out "Mom, it's scary. I don't want to be alone anymore!"  
Ryou and Yugi couldn't believe what they were seeing. If the story Otogi and Kaiba told them were true about this girl but what they see is just a small girl being scared and wanted someone to hold her and comfort her.

The girl took one step closer to them with tears covering her face and reached out her hand to them "I want to go home. To my mom and dad" she tripped and fell down onto the dirt floor. She lifts her head up and sees her teddy bear lying in front of her. She reaches out trying to grab it but it was too far away from her. Closing her eyes more tears fell down her cheeks.  
"Here" The girl opens her eyes and looks up and sees Ryou holding out her precious teddy bear to her. Ryou smiles back to her "Don't cry anymore"

"Ryou are you nuts?" Otogi shouts "She can't be trusted!"

"What's your name?" Ryou asks ignoring Otogi's protests.  
The girl dries away her tears and takes the bear from Ryou's hand "Lily" she said with a smile that could light up the entire room.  
"Lily, what a beautiful name" Lily had managed to get up from the floor and hugs Ryou hard. Ryou was at first taken aback but hugs back and strokes her back.

The others stare with huge questioning marks on their foreheads wondering what the hell is going on. The girl that had attacked them had tricked them in the beginning but then she had thrown knives so that they were stuck on the wall.

Lily's smile faded and her eye's goes wide in horror. She clings onto Ryou's jacket and shakes. "No I don't want to" She murmurs "I want to go home"

Ryou looks into Lily's eyes "Are you alright?"

Lily shakes her head "It's the dog. It's coming back. I don't want to be a bad girl. He's mean and makes me do things I don't want to"

They could hear four paws walking towards them in the library. Ryou picks Lily up in his arms and runs towards the door where they came from with the others following him.  
"Ryou are you nuts!" Otogi shouts after him "Just leave the girl behind. She is dangerous!"

"For the first time I agree with the dice boy. We should leave her" Kaiba said.

"No I'm not leaving her behind" Ryou shouts with the crying girl in his arms "It's not her fault"

They got to the bottom level of the house and the dog isn't following them anymore. They all breathe out in relief.

"That was too close" Otogi said between his breaths. "I swear one day you are getting us all killed Ryou if you continue to do that"

Ryou sent Otogi a glare and turns back to Lily who have started to calm down. "Lily what do you know about that dog?"

Lily looks up and sniffles "He's a very mean dog who wants to harm people. The others call him Shadow."

"There are others than the dog and you?" Yugi asks as he sits down next to Ryou.

Lily nods "I don't know how many there are and I weren't allowed to go outside the library I've only seen a woman and an old man talking to the mean dog"

"Lily what did they talk about?" Ryou asked

Lily thought about it and looks at Kaiba and Otogi "How to trap and get humans to walk inside the mansion. They were hungry"

Otogi walks up to Lily and kneels down "Where did they take Honda and Jounouchi?" Lily opened her moth but shut it again "Please tell me, where did they take them?"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and that you will look forward to read the next chapter.  
fanfiction doesn't like me. Changes my fonts and stuff D:

Reviews are always welcomed and they get me inspired to write ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Otogi watched as Lily shakes her head gently as if she was unsure what to say. He placed his hands on her shoulders pushing all his thoughts of what he had said earlier about her to the others. "You don't have to be afraid" He whispered "You can tell us"

Ryou watched from the side and watches as the little girl is still having doubts. Kneeling down next to Otogi he gently smiled "It's okay even if you don't know."

Yugi kneeled down to Otogi's other side "We will still consider you as our friend" Lily looked at their faces and smiled.

Kaiba however just facepalmed thinking how he had ended up in this situation and tries to think of a way how to get away from them.

"I'm not exactly sure where but I know all of the secret traps/doors leads to one place and if we find a secret door we might find it" Lily explained.

"So we only have to find a door…" Otogi looks around the room.

"You're serious about trying to find that _hidden _door" Kaiba said as he watched Otogi walking around the room and knocking on walls "It wasn't a long time ago you didn't trust that girl"

"It doesn't hurt to try" and that was al the respond Kaiba got from Otogi "I think I found it" He pushed the wall forward and opened a small door. Everyone gathered in front of the door and looked inside.

"Looks like we have to crawl to get to the other side and _if _we can get inside" Ryou said as the looks inside the narrow tunnel.

"Also we won't be able to see anything in there and the candlestick is too big to fit in there" Yugi said.

((_Don't tell me you guys are afraid of the dark_)) Ryou flinched back at the sound of the voice and dragged Yugi with him. Lily threw her arms around Otogi's neck and screamed at the top of her lounges.

((_Or maybe I should have said booo_))

"Bakura don't scare us like that!" Ryou shouted.

Lily opened her eyes and stared wide eyed "Uwaaa monsters." This is when you can say Otogi's hearing is history.

Bakura leans more closely to Lily and stares questioning at her ((_Hey, you can see me?_))

"Get away from me meanie!" Lily shouted and hugged Otogi's neck firmer.

"Bakura could you stop walking away from us" A very tired Malik walked of the room next to them with Yami and Marik right behind him. "If you get lost you're on your own. Hi Ryou and- Whoa didn't expect to see you guys here" Malik said when he noticed they weren't alone in the room.

Lily looked behind Malik and saw two more spirits "It just keeps getting worse!"

"Lily. can't. breathe." Otogi managed to say.

Bakura put his hand over Lily's mouth to stop her screaming bloody murderer. ((_Spirit or not my ear are starting to bleed little girl_))

[[_She can see us?_]] Marik asked as he noticed Lily. [[_How come?_]]

/_Can't you see that you are scaring her?_/ Yami said as Marik had gone so far as to poking on her chin but he would soon regret that. In a quick move Lily punched Marik.

And Marik fell backwards to the cold floor.

((_Marik how is the life down there_)) Bakura smirked as he watched Marik twitch ((_What's your name young lady?_))  
Lily glared at Bakura "Not gonna say dummy"

Bakura twitched ((_For a little girl like you, you sure have a bad attitude_))

"Bakura stop playing around with Lily" Ryou said

((_Who's playing? Not me. Ask that little girl who doesn't know how to act towards the elderly_)) Bakure glared at Lily who glares back at him.

Lily got a smirk on her lips "Well I'm not the one who is stuck between life and death as a spirit wandering around aimlessly."

((_And what is that supposed to mean?_)) Bakura growled.

Lily stuck out her tongue and put her finger under her eye making a face at Bakura.

"He's yours now" Malik said as he walked past Ryou. Ryou sighed as Bakura started to make faces at Lily. When did he get a spirit with the mind of a child?

So after twenty minutes trying to get everyone calmed down (Bakura) and given everyone the update on what have happened and about Anzu's death. They could finally move forward.

"So we are going to walk in there?" Malik said as he looks inside the secret tunnel that isn't so secret anymore.

"That's the plan" Otogi said "So, who is going first?"

"My vote goes for Kaiba" Malik said.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to follow you?" Kaiba said with a stare.

Malik shrugged "You can stay here all alone and die alone"

"Maybe its better if I go first" Lily said "I don't want you to argue with each other anymore" Before anyone was able to respond Lily crawled inside the tunnel.

"Lily wait" Ryou said and went after her. One after one they crawled inside the tunnel. Kaiba was the last one to walk inside against his will.

The sound of metal when the crawled echoed around them and they couldn't see the end of the tunnel. Who knew how long they would have to crawl and what they would see when they reached the end of it. Lily stopped and looked back quick and continued forward. "I think we are starting to reach the end of it"

The metal sounded a bit more than usual for every move they made. Yugi pushed himself more and felt the metal under him bend.

Otogi, Ryou turned their heads back. Malik tried to hold himself from falling down into the nothing.

They all shouted after their friend who fell trough the tunnel. They got no respond.

"Shit!" Otogi cursed.

"Yugi" Lily whispered with tears falling down her cheeks.

"He can't have…" Ryou said.

"We can't stop now!" Malik shouted at them when he had managed to crawl up from the gaping hole in the tunnel. "We have to keep moving!"

"He's right" Otogi said trough his gritted teeth "Are you able to cross over?"

"We can't. Kaiba and I will try to find another way. We'll retreat for now"

Otogi nodded "Lily start moving forward"

"But…"

"We can't stay here. You'll have to move forward Lily!" Lily crawled a little forward while trying to get her tears to stop. How many more deaths did she have to endure until this crazy roller coaster would end?

She pulled herself out of the tunnel and went out in full cry. None of them could believe what happened in there. They didn't want to believe it.

Bakura separated from Ryou's body and stared at the sobbing teen. Unsure what to do and what to believe he decided that the Pharaoh is playing a prank on him. He walked to the tunnel and stuck his head inside ((_Trying to pull a prank on me are you Pharaoh?_)) ((_I know you are still alive!… If you won't answer me I'm going to… I'm going to… FUCK!_))

"Bakura stop it" Ryou said trough his sobs. "They are gone… both of them" Bakura had turned his back on Ryou but Ryou could see that Bakura was having a hard time how to deal with his emotions. Even if they have been enemies as long as they have been there would still be some sort of connection between them. And that connections they had confused Bakura feelings and Ryou knew it. "Bakura-"

((_Don't talk to me!_)) Bakura snarled back at him. Ryou watched as Bakura started to curse and kick a rock as hard as he could. ((_Stupid, useless… Fine! You can just go and die. I don't care!_))

Otogi stood there with a blank face staring into nothing wondering if they could get out of this place. Four have already died or is missing and the thought of losing another one of his friends he doesn't know how to handle that.

Lily hugs the bear closer. The head of the bear was covered with wet stains by her tears. She noticed the others attention was away from her and a small grin appeared on her face and talked to her bear but no words were heard.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Slower updates because I'm back to the school bench but I'm trying my best to update as fast as I can.

Also Merry Christmas to you all!


	7. The End

It pains for me to tell you this but I won't continue to write this story or any new fics. For more info you can read it in my profil

/CuteDogs


End file.
